


Conectando os pontos

by YellowPamonha



Series: Connecting the dots [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Rumors, everyone knows but todd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: Cameron acha que Neil e Todd são gays, mas Charlie está determinado a provar que ele está errado.





	Conectando os pontos

**Author's Note:**

> Tradução da ótima história de Spidermansalterego  
> Os personagens, plot, filme, livro, enfim, nada pertence a mim (se pertencesse, digamos que o final seria diferente)

Cameron escancarou a porta e a bateu tão rapidamente que Charlie só escutou acontecer. Ele se inclinou contra a porta como se estivesse tentando mantê-la fechada. Sua respiração estava pesada, e o estresse era óbvio tanto do olhar em seu rosto quanto do jeito que ele respira.  
Charlie soube instantaneamente que algo estava errado. 

E não só o tanto normal de idiotice do Cameron. Isso parecia ser sério. 

Charlie estava curioso, irritado e divertido, tudo de uma vez. O estresse de Cameron não era nada fora do comum, mas a causa deles era às vezes chata e não valiam o tempo de Charlie.  Embora ver Cameron nesse estado desse a ele uma felicidade mórbida, e Charlie tinha uma tendência de fazer seus surtos de estresse aumentarem, ele suspirou dramaticamente e se rendeu à sua curiosidade.  

"Ei, Cameron, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma ou a foto de sua futura esposa."

"Agora não, Dalton. Isso é sério."

"O que foi?" Charlie revirou os olhos e se sentou em sua cadeira, suas mãos atrás da cabeça e os pés apoiados nos livros didáticos que ele devia estar lendo. 

"Bem" ela faz uma pausa, seus olhos arregalados e nervosos. Charlie estava começando a se perguntar se isso era um problema sério e não apenas uma nota ruim. 

"Spaz me disse uma coisa. Um boato, sobre Neil."

Charlie grunhiu, irritado por ter gastado seu interesse em algo insignificante como um boato. Welton era pequena, e mesmo que não fosse, Neil se destacava. Boatos sobre ele sempre circulavam e eles quase nunca eram verdade. Os que eram verdade, Charlie sempre soube antes que se tornassem boatos de qualquer jeito. 

Charlie colocou tanto sarcasmo atrás de suas palavras quanto conseguiu reunir. "Sério? Você ouviu um boato? Sobre Neil? Não me impressiona que você esteja tão agitado, isso nunca, nunca acontece."

"Esse era sério, Charlie. Parece que várias pessoas estão falando sobre isso. Eles estão dizendo que Neil eTodd são..." ele olha ao redor por um segundo, como se alguém ouvindo fosse punir ele por apenas pronunciar a palavra. "Eles estão dizendo que eles são homossexuais. Que eles estão fazendo tudo" ele diz rápida e silenciosamente. 

Charlie não conseguiria conter sua risada nem se tentasse. "Cai fora, Cameron, esses rumores estão por aí há muito tempo, provavelmente desde que Todd chegou aqui."

"Mas e se for verdade, Charlie?"

"Não é" ele respondeu rindo "as pessoas sempre ficam entediadas e inventam coisas, especialmente quando se trata do Neil. Ano passado disseram que ele se juntou a um circo no verão. Além do mais, Neil é meu melhor amigo, você não acha que ele me diria se fosse uma fada?"

Cameron, visivelmente relaxado, finalmente saiu de seu lugar contra e porta e se sentou em sua cama. "Então, você não acha que é verdade?"

"Não, Cameron, acho que você está gastando sua saliva para nada."

xXx

"É verdade!" Cameron gritou ao passar pela porta do quarto que compartilhava com Charlie, quase tirando suas dobradiças quando ela bateu na parede e se fechou em uma batida. 

Charlie estava começando a considerar as vantagens de implorar para um quarto individual. Eles eram apenas para casos especiais, mas ele poderia alegar insanidade. Se alegaria sua insanidade ou a de Cameron, ainda não tinha certeza. Apesar do fato que Charlie havia meramente levantado uma sobrancelha em resposta à entrada sonora de seu colega de quarto ele continuou, não obstante. 

"Os rumores, Dalton. Eles são todos verdade!"

"Então o que você quer dizer é que Neil se juntou a um circo nas férias de verão? Isso faz sentido, na verdade."

"Fala sério, Charlie! Você sabe de quais rumores eu estou falando." Ele verificou a porta e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama que Charlie estava deitado despreocupadamente. Ele falou em um sussurro que Charlie achou desnecessário e enervante. "Neil e Todd. Eles são gays." Ele falou em um sussurro que Charlie achou desnecessário e enervante. 

"Eles são gays?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo travesso. 

 

"Sim."

"Neil e Todd."

"Sim!"

"São gays?"

"Jesus, será que você consegue me levar a sério só uma vez" ele bufou "Eu tenho prova dessa vez. Eu vi." Ele balançou a cabeça, como de tentasse tirar uma imagem dela. 

"Você viu?" O que você viu?" Charlie ainda não acreditava de jeito nenhum, mas alimentar a fantasia bizarra de Cameron era uma das poucas coisas para fazer em uma quarta-feira, logo antes de desligarem as luzes. 

"Eu vi eles" ele olhou atrás de si e então de volta a Charlie antes de terminar sua frase "se abraçando."

Charlie estava achando a situação irritante e engraçada, e deixou escapar um barulho que refletiu isso. Alguma coisa entre uma risada e zombaria. "Você viu eles se abraçando. Ah não, melhor chamar o médico, nós temos um caso de homossexualidade em nossas mãos. Você é um cara tão estranho que nunca abraçou ninguém?" 

"Não um homem. Que tipo de homem abraça outro homem?" Ele bufou "Além disso, foi um abraço longo."

Charlie se levantou, jogando Cameron no chão. Irritado, ele se levantou do chão, tentando e falhando em não parecer irritado. 

"Por quanto tempo você observou eles? Na verdade, não me diga. Você estava tentando ver alguma coisa?" Charlie estava rindo, achando graça da idiotice de Cameron. "Qual é exatamente o tempo de um abraço antes que se torne gay?"

"Eu não-"

Charlie riu, e passou seus braços em volta de um Cameron relutante. Cameron manteve seus braços pressionados firmemente ao seu lado enquanto Charlie ria. 

"Isso já é gay? Já atingimos um abraço gay agora?" Charlie disse enquanto Cameron protestava. "Isso te faz gay agora também?"

"Cai fora, Dalton" ele disse se libertando e empurrando Charlie para longe. Ele deu alguns passos para trás. "Eu acho que é verdade, Charlie. Eu acho que nossos amigos podem ser gay. Eles estão muito íntimos." 

"Eles são colegas de quarto, eles tendem a ser íntimos quando um deles não é insuportável."

Cameron ignorou a indireta e abaixou o tom. "Eu estou falando sério, Dalton. Eu estou preocupado por eles. Foi um abraço muito gay, ok? Acho que precisamos ajudá-los antes que isso piore. Eu poderia dizer ao Nolan e a gen-"

O divertimento de Charlie imediatamente se tornou em uma raiva arrebatadora. Ele empurrou Cameron para calar sua boca e consignou apenas sibilar as palavras "Seu idiota de merda. Nem eu acredito em você, por que Nolan acreditaria?" ele revirou os olhos "Além disso, você vai atrapalhar o Nolan por conta de um abraço? Apenas por isso, você venderia deus amigos. Você sabe o que aconteceria com eles, Cameron? Você sabe?"

Cameron estava estremecido, o medo visível em seus olhos. Ele não estava certo se deveria responder a pergunta, mas tinha uma suspeita de que era melhor ficar quieto. 

"Eles seriam açoitados, no mínimo. E expulsos."

"Mas se é verdade-"

"Se é verdade não fazemos nada a não ser ignorar. Eu não me importo se você vir a bunda do Todd nua dobrada em uma mesa de cafeteria, você delata para o Nolan e eu vou te dar uma surra, Cameron."

Cameron assentiu, com medo demais para falar. Charlie desejou ter outro lugar para ir esfriar a cabeça, mas ele não tinha, então desligou a luz e se embrenhou em suas cobertas, deixando um Cameron perturbado congelado no escuro. 

xXx

Não era que ele acreditava em Cameron, por assim dizer. Mas agora que ele havia ouvido aquilo não pode fazer nada a não ser prestar mais atenção ao seus amigos. Charlie sabia que eles eram íntimos, mas não havia percebido quão íntimos até começar a prestar mais atenção. 

Ele não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. Neil e ele eram amigos há anos e ele tinha certeza que Neil teria comentado sobre seu gosto por homens em algum momento. Além disso, Neil sempre foi afetuoso. Ele estava sempre colocando seu braço nos ombros de Charlie ou batendo nas costas de Knox. 

Não foi até o próximo encontro que ele percebeu que poderia entender de onde o rumor havia começado. Os dois se afastaram do grupo após o encontro acabar para ficarem conversando na caverna. Ele ignorou a conversa de Knox e encarou além dele, onde Neil e Todd estavam sentados. Foi a distância entre seus corpos que fez Charlie começar a questionar quão próximos eles estavam. Não, foi mais que isso. Todd estava conversando animadamente, com uma confiança que Charlie nunca havia visto ou pensou que ele seria capaz. E Neil? Totalmente entretido. Pareceu que Neil pensava que as palavras de Todd eram a coisa mais bonitas e importantes a serem ditas em voz alta. Charlie sentiu que estava sendo um intruso, apenas por olhá-los.

Ele decidiu que precisava de uma segunda ou terceira opção. 

xXx

Ele começou com Knox, que não ajudou em totalmente nada, como já era esperado. 

Ele o encurralou na biblioteca, que estava relativamente vazia. Começou falando calmamente, tentando manter um tom casual. 

"Você ouviu os rumores sobre Neil e Todd?"

"Quais deles?"

"Eu não sei. " Ele estava incomodado. Não havia muita variação nos rumores sobre Neil e Todd "O último que você escutou eu acho."

"Ah, hã" ele pareceu pensar sério e então disse "que eles estiveram roubando material de escritório para jogar do último andar?"

"Bem, você ouviu algum outro?" Charlie respondeu, desejando que ele pudesse ser menos explícito sobre isso. 

"Quer dizer, eu ouvi muito Charlie. As pessoas estão sempre falando sobre Neil."

Ele suspirou, e decidiu usar a abordagem mais direta. "Os gays, Knox. Você ouviu os rumores gays sobre Neil e Todd?"

"Ah, esses?" Ele assentiu. "Bem, sim, acho que todo mundo já ouviu. Tem tantos deles."

"E você acredita neles?"

Knox encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu nunca parei para pensar sobre isso. Por que, você acredita neles?"

"Não. Mas Cameron está perdendo a cabeça sobre isso e eu estou tentando fazer ele parar de encher meu saco."

"Diga para ele que Neil é de ouro, não tem nenhuma chance de ser uma fadinha."

"Só não mencione para ele."

Charlie grunhiu e andou para longe. 

xXx

O próximo foi Meeks, que ele achou fumando no terraço, com fios aleatórios espalhados ao seu redor. 

"Onde está Pitts?"

"Fazendo o trabalho de matemática. Eu terminei o meu na terça."

Charlie riu "Eu não sabia que a gente tinha um"

Meeks sorriu com carinho e balançou a cabeça. Eles fumaram em silêncio por um momento e então sem querer ele deixou escapar. 

"Então, você sabe sobre aqueles rumores sobre Neil e Todd?"

"Você quer dizer os gays?" Meeks perguntou, indiferente. 

"É" ele disse "esses daí."

"O que tem eles?"

"Você acha que algum deles é verdade?"

"Eu acho" Meeks tragou por um longo tempo, e deixou a fumaça sair lentamente, como se ele estivesse levando seu tempo para pensar em uma resposta e estivesse comprando tempo para si "Eu acho que os assuntos de Neil e Todd são os assuntos de Neil e Todd."

Charlie jogou sua cabeça para trás, grunhindo dramaticamente. "Isso não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Okay."

"Eu vou achar Pitts" Charlie disse enquanto marchava para dentro da escola. 

Meeks sorriu para si mesmo e gritou de volta "Okay".

 

xXx

Charlie já havia tido sua cota com formalidades então quando achou Pitts em seu quarto, ele foi direto ao ponto. 

Ele encolheu os ombros "Por que você não pergunta a eles?"

xXx

Ele decidiu perguntar ao Todd primeiro. 

Ele o parou do lado de fora da sala do Keating para pedi-lo para conversarem. Havia chegado à conclusão de que essa era a melhor hora porque ele ainda estava feliz, vibrando com as palavras e menos provável de ficar com raiva de Charlie por o arrastar até as docas apenas para lhe fazer uma simples pergunta. 

"I-isso é sobre a aula ou-"

"Você e Neil estão juntos?"

"O quê?" Ele pareceu genuinamente confuso pela pergunta. 

"Eu ouvi um boato é eu pensei que talvez ele possa ser verdade."

"Q-q-qual... qual é o rumor?" Ele perguntou. Sua ansiedade estava óbvia enquanto ele roías suas unhas e olhava para qualquer lugar a não ser o rosto de Charlie. Era difícil dizer se ele estava nervoso pela pergunta ou se era apenas sua natureza. 

"Existem" Charlie pausou. Essa poderia não ter sido uma boa ideia no fim das contas. Mas Todd estava olhando para ele agora, com olhos tristes de cachorrinho, esperando para ele terminar sua frase. "Existem um monte de boatos, Todd. Sobre você e Neil."

Todd o encarou. 

"Sobre vocês dois" ele pausou, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo  "fazendo coisas de gay."

"Quantas pessoas ouviram isso?" Ele falou freneticamente, seu gaguejo substituído por um tremor ansioso. 

"Ninguém realmente acredita nisso, mas todo mundo meio que faz piadas sobre isso."

"Todo mundo?!"

"Não, não. Não todo mundo. Apenas algumas pessoas."

"Quanto é algumas pessoas?" Charlie estava começando a perceber que dizer ao seu amigo ansioso que as pessoas estavam falando sobre ele podia não ser uma ideia boa, e entender os sentimentos e a sexualidade de Todd enquanto ele estava nesse estado seria difícil. Charlie não tinha certeza do que fazer; se Todd gostava de companhia nesse estado ou se preferia ficar sozinho. 

"Apenas, algumas." Charlie tentou parecer normal mas quanto mais Todd entrava em pânico mais os nervos de Charlie entravam em ação. "Não deixe isso te deixar pra baixo, tenho certeza que não é nada."

Todd não disse nada. 

"Ok tchau Todd" Charlie disse como se tudo fosse uma palavra, e saiu dali rapidamente. 

xXx

No final, ele não teve que achar Neil, pois Neil o achou primeiro, no corredor perto do quarto de Charlie. 

"Ah oi, Neil, eu estava-"

A frase foi cortada por Neil, que agarrou a camiseta de Charlie e o empurrou para dentro de seu próprio quarto. Por sorte, Cameron não estava presente. Neil se escorou na porta, já que eles não poderiam ser trancados. 

"O que você disse ao Todd?" Seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ele falava, um veneno em sua voz que Charlie nunca havia ouvido. 

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer" ele falou dramaticamente "que Todd está se escondendo em nosso quarto e quando eu o perguntei a razão pareceu que ele havia visto o Diabo e disso que foi algo que você disse."

Charlie tinha certeza de que Neil estava tentando ser intimidante. Se a situação não estivesse tão tensa, ele provavelmente estaria rindo. Ele mordeu seu lábio para parar o sorriso e decidiu que confrontar  Neil deveria ser a primeira coisa a se fazer. Não tinha como ele estar namorando Todd ou até mesmo gostando de homens sem o contar. 

"As pessoas acham que você é gay."

"Eu-" a feição raivosa de Neil foi dando espaço para uma confusa. "O quê?"

"Mais especificamente, as pessoas acham que você é gay pelo Todd."

O calor subiu ao rosto de Neil, e Charlie o observou enquanto ele corava. 

"Isso é" sua voz estava mais alta que o normal. "Absurdo. Realmente apenas uma grande piada."

Mesmo com todo seu dom para atuar, Neil era um péssimo mentiroso. 

"Você e Todd estão juntos?"

"Não, Charlie, nos não estamos." O olhar em seu rosto fez o coração de Charlie se apertar. Ele não duvidava que Neil estava falando a verdade agora. 

"Você quer estar com ele?" Ele perguntou ao invés disso. 

"Não!" Ele respondeu um pouco rápido demais. Sua voz falhou quando ele tornou a falar. "Eu não sou um gay qualquer, Charlie. 

"Não se preocupe, Neil." Ele suspirou. "Eu sou seu melhor amigo. Eu não vou te julgar se você for. Pode confiar em mim."

Quando Neil não disse nada, Charlie o perguntou "Você está interessado no Todd?"

Neil parecia prestes a chorar, lágrimas verdadeiras molhando seus olhos. Charlie congelou. 

"Charlie, eu estou ferrado."  Charlie passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto tentava processar o fato de que suas suspeitas eram reais, que Neil Perry é gay. Quando ele demorou um momento para responder, os olhos de Neil derramaram mais lágrimas. Um falho "por favor não me odeie" escapou de seus lábios 

"Ah, Neil" Charlie disse, o puxando para um abraço decididamente heterossexual. "Eu nunca poderia te odiar."

Neil se afastou do abraço e olhou para Charlie através de seus olhos molhados. "Todos sabem que eu tenho uma queda pelo Todd. Minha vida está acabada."

"Isso não é verdade, Neil."

"É ilegal estar com a pessoa que eu amo e, mesmo se não fosse, ele não me quer de qualquer jeito."

"Isso é provavelmente apenas uma meia verdade."

Neil fungou. "Como você pode saber?"

"Não seja estúpido, Neil. Ele é diferente perto de você."

Neil balançou sua cabeça. "Eu tenho que ir"

"Neil..."

"Mais tarde."

xXx

Charlie passou a noite se sentindo como um completo idiota, então ele sabia que a primeira coisa a se fazer quando ele levantasse era se desculpar com Neil e Todd. Ele passou rapidamente pela porta do quarto do amigo, suas desculpas na ponta da língua, mas então parou de súbito. Neil e Todd estavam enrolados juntos em uma cama. A cabeça de Todd estava enfiada embaixo da cabeça de Neil. Charlie sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente. Ele poderia se desculpar depois.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado <3  
> Se der, deem kudos e deixem comentários (no original também!)


End file.
